prototypefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Radical Entertainment
thumb|268px'''Radical Entertainment '''est un développeur de jeux vidéo basé à Vancouver, Colombie-Britannique, Canada. Il a été fondé en 1991 et des jeux pour les éditeurs de jeux tels que THQ, Microsoft et Fox Interactive précédemment développé. Il est maintenant une filiale entièrement détenue par Activision Blizzard après avoir été acquis par Vivendi Games en 2005. Le 28 Juin 2012, Activision a mis à pied 89 de ses employés radicaux pour les faibles ventes de son dernier produit de jeu, Prototype 2, d'où Radical étant incapable de développer ses propres jeux à partir de là. HISTOIRE Radical Entertainment a été fondé par Dave Davis, Rory Armes et Ian Wilkinson. Davis et Armes auparavant travaillaient chez Distinctive Software basée à Vancouver (maintenant EA Canada). Wilkinson était un nouveau venu enthousiaste à l'industrie des jeux. VIVENDI ACQUISITION Radical Entertainment a développé quelques titres pour Vivendi Universal Entertainment, titres qui ont obtenu un succès massif et warranteed l'intérêt de la société dans les développeurs. En 2005, Vivendi a acquis Radical Entertainment. Après avoir été acquis par Vivendi, Radical a commencé à faire de nombreux jeux tels que Scarface: The World is Yours et The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction tout en étant publiée sous Sierra Entertainment label de Vivendi. Radical a également reçu la licence pour continuer le développement de la franchise Crash Bandicoot qui a également été publié sous Sierra Entertainment. Radical développé 3 jeux Crash Bandicoot qui étaient Tag Crash Team Racing, Crash of the Titans, et Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Pendant le développement de Crash: Mind Over Mutant, Radical a commencé à travailler sur son premier IP d'origine, Prototype. Développement sous Activision propriété Après la sortie de Prototype en 2009 Radical n'a pas annoncé officiellement de nouveaux projets. Un affichage sur Accident Mania semblait indiquer que Radical se développait le prochain jeu de la franchise Crash Bandicoot. Ce projet semble avoir été arrêté. Au début de 2010, Activision Blizzard a subi une nouvelle série de restructuration. Cela a conduit à Radical sabrant leur personnel de moitié, qui semble avoir soit arrêté ou terminé le développement sur le jeu Crash Bandicoot. fuite des images, l'art conceptuel et vidéos gameplay d'un jeu Crash Bandicoot unnanounced semble avoir soutenu cette idée. Au Spike Video Game Prix Radical annoncé Prototype 2. 2011 Radical Entertainment a publié les premiers détails pour Prototype 2 dans une interview avec 'EGMI'. Dans la même interview, ils ont révélé qu'ils arrêtèrent le développement sur un jeu inconnu, probablement le titre Crash après le succès massif de Prototype. Radical n'a pas, cependant, continuent à dire qu'ils continuer à travailler sur le titre, la main-le à terminer par un autre développeur ou ce que le titre fait même était. En Avril 2011, plus d'informations sur le titre Crash Bandicoot fuite provenait d'une vidéo postée sur le site Web de Radical Entertainment. Accident: Mind Over Mutant a été réédité pour la Xbox 360 pour le Xbox Live Arcade en 2011. L'un des nombreux jeux annulés de Radical qui a été prévu pour être publié en 2011-2012, les séquences vidéo a été divulgué. Ce titre a été intitulé Treadstone et devait être un jeu vidéo Jason Bourne. Le jeu a été révélé plus tard être annulée avec la licence Bourne Jeu Vidéo revenir en arrière à Ludlum, puis aller à EA. JEUX DEVELOPPE ACTIVISON *Prototype 2 (2012) *Crash Bandicoot title (Status Unknown) *Prototype (2009) VIVENDI (SOUS SIERRA LABEL) *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) (Note: Some copies use the Activison label) *Crash of the Titans (2007) *Scarface: The World is Yours (2006) *The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction (2005) *Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) LES REFERENCES #↑ 2005-03-23. Gamers Hell: http://www.gamershell.com/companies/v_u_g_/220157.html #↑ http://www.videogamer.com/xbox360/prototype_2/news/radical_entertainment_has_closed.html #↑ Work on canned Bourne game 'Treadstone' revealed in vid Catégorie:Monde Réel